


【哈德】梦的碎片

by ayakaxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakaxi/pseuds/ayakaxi
Summary: 只是一个梦（我做的）先在这里随便放一放提醒我自己还有这个要写吧
Kudos: 2





	【哈德】梦的碎片

十。九。八。

阿兹卡班的一个狭小隔间里，金发男孩跪在巨大黑影的面前。

这是入夏第一天的早上，阳光透过外墙的圆形玻璃窗为他消瘦的身影镀上一层柔和的白色光圈。不知何时开始扎根于此的科迪迪瓦树悄悄的延伸到了窗边，遮挡了部分光芒，宽大稀疏的树叶形成的阴影巧妙的落在男孩的后背两旁，就好像他拥有了羽翼一般。他淡金色的发丝垂落在肩上，因柔和的晨光而熠熠生辉。双眼闭着，长长的金色睫毛微微颤动，好似翕动的蝶翼。脸蛋白皙而水嫩，使得他的嘴唇更显红润。他是那么的惹人爱怜，就连造物主看到这一幕也不忍心就这么把他的珍宝散落于尘世。男孩双手十指交叉，紧挨着胸口。他在忏悔吗，像穷凶极恶之徒那样？他在祈祷吗，像不谙世事的孩童那样？

面前的黑影纹丝不动，它在等。

七。六。五。

砰。

通往走廊的大门被人强硬的施咒打开。

四。三。二。

脚步声。咒骂声。从隔间的门外里来。越来越大，越来越急促。

一。

愈来愈近。

黑影向男孩俯下身。

不知名的樱贝色鸟儿在科迪迪瓦树的枝头停歇着，琥珀色的眼睛静默的注视着窗内。

哒哒哒。皮鞋踏在地面上，是奔跑的声音。

“马尔福！”

在纷飞浮动的点点灰尘中，仿若坠入人间的圣灵天使般的男孩接受了摄魂怪的吻。

窗外，无名之鸟扇动翅膀，飞走了。

**Author's Note:**

> 于是顺着上述剧情，哈利出于正气or救世主情节作祟，开始照顾获得了摄魂怪之吻的德拉科。（私设无罪之人/真心悔过之人被吻过只会失去感情，各种行为都要重新学起，类似人型木偶）  
> 然后两人就磕磕绊绊的谈起了恋爱OUO


End file.
